


#9: Summer Has Come, May is Gone

by Winchester_Writer



Series: 10 Times Tony Stark Saved Peter Parker and 2 Times He Couldn't [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Writer/pseuds/Winchester_Writer
Summary: Peter has lost someone and he's scared.





	1. This Can't Be Happening

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for this one.

Peter was laying on the couch in his apartment, sprawled out like a starfish, limbs flopping over the side of the couch and onto the ground. It was 10:30 at night and May was supposed to be home at 8. He figured that she had probably picked up an extra shift, she did that sometimes. He looked over at the calendar for some weird reason. The date was November 12, almost to Thanksgiving Break, little did Peter know that that date would stick in his mind for the rest of his life. 

May was stuck in traffic at 8p.m. and she sighed. It had been a really long day, too long in her opinion. She was the last car in a long line of cars waiting for a red light to turn green. She zoned out ever so slightly and didn’t notice the light turning green right away. May finally realized and started driving, she entered the intersection just as green was turning to yellow. She barely had any time to react as a truck came barreling into the intersection from her left side, slamming the hood of his car straight into May’s door. May’s car went flying and rolled a couple of times, but May didn’t notice, she was already out. Multiple people dialed 911 and the sound of sirens soon filled the intersection. They rushed May into the ambulance and then to the hospital, but they were too late. The hospital staff looked through her records to find her emergency contact: Peter Parker.

Peter sighed as he heard his phone ring and mumbled out something about stupid telemarketers. He had just fallen asleep on the couch, only to be woken up by the annoying buzzing of his phone. He picked it up and looked at the unfamiliar number. Peter decided he might as well answer it. 

“Hello,” he said groggily. 

“Is this Peter Parker?”

“Yeah,”

“Hi Peter, this is Nurse Moriah at Manhattan Medical Hospital.”

Peter’s heart skipped a beat. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Peter, your Aunt has been in an accident.”

“No, no that’s not possible. She was at work and then heading home.”

“I know, Peter. Your Aunt was heading home and was in an intersection. A driver didn’t see her and rammed her car with his.”

“Is she, is she okay?”

Peter was panicking now. 

“I’m sorry, Peter.”

“Sorry, what are you sorry about?”

“Peter, your Aunt didn’t make it. We tried everything we could.”

“No! No! She can’t be dead!”

“Peter, can you come down to the hospital?”

“Yeah, I’ll come. I’ll come.”

“Deep breathes, sweet-heart. Get here safely.”

Peter hung up the phone and sat in numbed silence. This couldn’t be happening, this was all just a dream. A horrible, terrible nightmare that he was going to wake up from. Peter grabbed his backpack and then headed out of the apartment, too terrified and in shock to do anything other than walk. When he finally got to the hospital, the gravity of the situation hit and he ran furiously into the building. He got to the front desk and was panting, looking around as fast as possible. 

“Calm down, sweet-heart. Are you Peter?”

“Yes. Where’s May?”

“Alright Peter, take a deep breath. I’m Nurse Moriah, I talked to you on the phone. Let me take you up to May’s floor.”

Peter allowed the kind nurse to escort him to a different floor and into a small private waiting room. 

“The doctor will be in shortly.”

The nurse left Peter to sit in silent horror and shock. Soon enough, the doctor walked in. He looked down at Peter who was scared and shaking, tears forming in his eyes.

“Hi Peter, I’m Doctor Smith.”

“Hi. Where’s May?”

The doctor sat down in a chair across from him. 

“I’m sorry, son.”

“No, no. Don’t say you’re sorry, she can’t be dead! Keep trying!”   


“Peter, we did everything we could, but your Aunt sustained too many injuries. We couldn’t save her. I’m sorry.”

“No, no,” Peter mumbled. 

“I’m sorry, son. Is there anyone else we can call, someone who can take care of you?”

“No, it was just me and Aunt May.”

“Will you be okay on your own? We looked into it and your Aunt put it in her will to pay off the apartment payments so that you can continue living there. You won’t have to worry about paying anything for that.”

“Um, yeah. Yeah, I’ll be okay.”

“Would you like to say goodbye to your Aunt?”

“Yes please.”

The doctor led him into a hospital room, his Aunt laying on the bed, a sheet covering her. Peter kneeled down next to the bed. 

“I’m sorry, May. I’m so sorry. I should have been there. I should have saved you. I’m sorry.”

He let the tears fall then, “I won’t let you down again, May. I promise.”

The doctor let him kneel there for about 10 minutes and then put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“It’s time to go, son.”

The doctor led Peter out, a blank stare on his face. He walked all the way back to the apartment with that same stare. May couldn’t be gone, she couldn’t. He unlocked the door and walked in, the apartment suddenly feeling empty and cold. Peter sat cross-legged on the couch and stared out the window. Tears were streaming down his face and he couldn’t get them to stop. May couldn’t be gone. Peter sat there for the rest of the night and the next day, and the day after that. He had no plans of moving anytime soon, not until May came back. 

Tony was getting worried about Underoos. He wasn’t answering his phone or returning any of his calls. Peter had also skipped Friday Lab day and it was now Saturday, which was unusual. He always came for Friday and then stayed over until Sunday afternoon. Tony decided it was time to call May. He dialed her phone and was surprised when an unfamiliar voice answered, 

“Hello,”

“Uh hi, who am I speaking with?”

“Nurse Moriah at Manhattan Medical Hospital.”

“Oh, okay. I was looking for May Parker.”

“Have you not heard the news, Sir?”

“News? What news?”

“May Parker passed away in a car accident Wednesday night.”

“Oh.”

Tony hung up the phone quickly. May had died, that wasn’t possible. Where was Underoos? A million questions floated through his head. Tony immediately called Happy and asked him to drive him to Peter’s apartment. He explained what happened to Happy as they were driving over and Happy nearly swerved off of the road. He sped the entire way to Peter’s apartment. Tony had a key to the apartment and immediately bolted up the stairs. He got to the door and noticed that it was partially open. Tony pushed it open more and walked in. 

“Underoos?” he called out. 

Tony took a couple steps in and looked towards the couch. Peter was sitting there, legs folded under him, his face streaked with tears. Tony immediately walked over to him and sat down on the couch next to him. 

“Pete?”

Peter turned towards Tony, “she’s gone Mr. Stark.”

“I know, kiddo. I just found out.”

“I couldn’t save her.”

“Peter, you know that’s not true. Remember what I said about Ben? The same thing applies here, okay?”

Peter nodded his head, tears running down his cheeks. 

“Come here, kid.”

Tony opened his arms and Peter practically fell into them. Sobs wracked Peter’s body and all Tony could do was hold him steady as he cried, all the feelings finally bursting up and out. When Peter calmed down a bit, he asked him if he would like to come back to the Tower. Peter nodded his head. 

“I can’t stay here, dad. It reminds me too much of her.”

“I understand Pete. You have everything you need at the Tower. You can stay there for as long as you like.”

"Thanks, Mr. Stark."

“No need to thank me, Underoos. Let’s go, kiddo.”

Tony pulled Peter up and he followed Tony like a lost puppy. They both got into the car and Happy looked back at Peter. Gosh, the kid was breaking his heart. He wanted to say something, but Happy couldn’t come up with anything good. Instead he just nodded and then started driving. Peter fell asleep in the backseat and when they got to the Tower, Tony carried him up to his bedroom. 

“It’ll be okay, Underoos.”

Peter slept for about 5 hours. That was enough time for Tony to call in Uncle Rhodey. He arrived about two hours after Tony called and was hanging out in the lounge with Tony. Peter walked out a couple of hours later, his face now clean, but his hair messy from sleeping. 

“Uncle Rhodey?”

“Hey Pete. Tony called and said you may want some company.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry for what happened, Pete.”

“It’s okay, Uncle Rhodey. I just didn't wanna accept that she is gone.”

“I know kid. I’ve lost my parents, I know how hard that is.”

“Yeah.”

“You wanna play some Mario Kart, Underoos?” Tony asked. 

“Sure.”

The three piled onto the couch and played Mario Kart for the next couple of 

Hours, but Peter wasn’t into it. He would zone out for a while and then make a move, or just not care about the game. Neither Tony or Rhodey brought it up. Soon enough they moved into the dining room and Tony had takeout brought up. Peter was picking at his food. 

“Come on, Underoos, you have to eat something.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Pete, I know it’s hard, but you have to.”

“I said, I’m not hungry.”

“Peter, you need to eat. You probably haven’t had anything in days. Eat, please.”

“No! You’re not my dad! You don’t get to tell me what to do! I don’t have any parents, I don’t have anybody! So just leave me alone!”

Peter got up and stormed away from the table, into his room. Tony was sitting at the table, mouth agape, sitting in shocked silence. Peter never acted like that. 

“It’s normal,” Rhodey said, taking a bite of his chow mein.

“What?”

“The anger, it’s normal. It’s the five stages of grief. He’s gotten through denial and onto anger. It won’t last for long. Give him a little time to cool down and then go talk to him. It’s a normal thing that people go through.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks Rhodey, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Crash and burn, probably.”

The two chuckled and then ate in silence. 

Peter was sitting on his bed. Did he really just yell at Mr. Stark? Did he really just get that angry at his dad? He shouldn’t have, but he couldn’t help it. May was gone, this wasn’t fair, it wasn’t right! The tears flooded his face and he put his head down into his knees, letting the tears soak his jeans. 

Tony knocked on Peter’s door and then walked in. 

“Underoos?”

Peter looked up and Tony’s heart broke.

“Hey, kiddo, it’s okay. I’m not angry, I promise.”

“I’m sorry, dad, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten angry.”

“It’s perfectly alright, Pete. You’re going through a lot.”

“Yeah.”

“Now, how about you come out and you, me, and Uncle Rhodey can eat ice cream and watch Star Wars?”

“Okay.”

Peter stood up and then latched onto Tony. 

“I love you, dad.”   


“I love you too, Pete.”

The next morning, Peter woke up in his new bed and he sighed. May was really gone. It just, it wasn’t fair. He was so angry, Peter Parker was angry. Sweet, kind, caring Peter Park was angry and he couldn’t control it. *Bam* a punch landed on the wall by his desk. Then another, and another, then another. 

Tony heard banging coming from Peter’s room and immediately jumped up. He ran through the lab and swung the door open. Peter was standing next to his bed, punching the wall next to his desk furiously. 

“He’s in the anger stage,” Tony thought to himself. 

He cautiously walked over to Peter and grabbed his shoulders. He then moved up and grabbed his hands, bringing them down. 

“Shh, Pete, it’s okay.”

“No it’s not! It’s unfair. Why did she have to leave? Why did it have to be her? This isn’t fair, dad! It isn’t fair. I’ve lost everyone!”   


“You’re right, Pete. None of this is fair. You didn’t deserve to lose your parents, or Uncle Ben, or Aunt May. But that’s the hand you’ve been dealt. I know it sucks, it sucks so much. I lost my parents when I was a little bit older than you. It hurts, it feels like your heart has been ripped out. But one day you will feel better and you will realize that this whole ordeal has given you so much strength. You’ll be a better person because of it.”

“But it hurts so much.”

“I know it does, Pete. It will for a little while. That’s why I’m here. To make sure the pain doesn’t become too much.”

“Thank you, dad.”

“You’re welcome, Pete.”

“Crap.”

“What?”   


“The funeral, I have to get that situated.”

“I’m already handling it, Underoos. Don’t worry about it.”

“Really?”   


“Really, all you have to do is attend.”

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, Pete, you’re family.”

That’s when the tears came.

The funeral was scheduled for Tuesday, the 18th of November. It was a very small funeral, with only a few people attending. Peter stood in front, behind him was Tony, Pepper, and Uncle Rhodey. Then a little bit back stood Happy and Natasha, the two staying a respectful distance away. They wanted to be there for Peter, but they didn’t want to impose. 

“May, I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve this and it’s not fair that you left like this. I wish that I was there to save you and I’m sorry that I wasn’t. I’ll try to do better next time. I know you left the apartment to me, but I can’t stay there, May, I’m sorry. I moved in with Da- I mean Mr. Stark. He’s taking good care of me, May, so I’m safe. Don’t you worry about me. I um, I love you May, so much.”

The tears flooded and Tony immediately grabbed onto Peter, letting Peter cry into his arms. 

“I just, I miss her so much, Dad.”

“I know you do, we all miss her. You have us, Pete, we’ll be here with you every step of the way.”

“Thank you.”

Natasha walked up and put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“No need to thank us, little spider.”

Peter didn’t talk much for the rest of the day. He just walked around, a blank expression, and a far off stage. It was as if he thought he could bring May back if he thought hard enough on it. Tony and Uncle Rhodey tried to get him to do something, play Mario Kart, watch TV, something other than just staring. Peter just politely declined every offer and asked if he could go to his room. Tony let him. The rest of them didn’t see Peter for a couple of days. He simply sat in his room, staring out the window, crying, or sleeping. Tony came in to give him food and check on him, but that was about it. Peter needed some time to get over everything.


	2. Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving was tomorrow and Pete was doing a little bit better. He was staying at Stark Tower permanently and Tony gave him permission to stay out of school until after Thanksgiving break. He had cycled through 3 out of the 5 stages of grief. He was in denial for a little bit, then angry for a while, Tony had just finished fixing the holes in his walls. Now, Peter was in the depressed stage. Tony did his best to keep Peter busy and entertained with something. 

Peter was currently sitting in his room, reading a book, but he wasn’t really paying attention. Tony knocked on the door and Peter said he could come in. 

“Hey, Underoos.”

“Hi,”

“I wanted to talk to you about two things.”

“Okay.”   


“First, it’s Thanksgiving tomorrow and I was thinking of having Rhodey and Happy over. That okay with you?”

“I’d like that! Can Aunt Natasha come as well?”

“Sure, I’ll ask her.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, the other thing. Um, you’ve been calling me dad off and on and sometimes Mr. Stark. Don’t you think it would be easier if you just stuck with one?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess.”

“I’m okay with either one, Pete. Really I am.”

“Alright, dad. Thank you!”

“You’re welcome, kiddo. Now help me clean this place up before they all get here tomorrow.”

The two of them turned on AC/DC and started cleaning up the floor. Tony was starting in the kitchen and Peter was in the dining room, that way Tony could keep an eye on him. Tony was always within earshot of Peter, afraid that if he left then the kid might have a panic attack and Tony wouldn’t be there to help him. Peter was cleaning the table, wiping everything down, and then was going to move onto the floor. Tony noticed that he was getting antsy, like something was brewing. 

“Pete, are you okay?”   


“I don’t want it to be Thanksgiving, dad.”

“Can you explain why?”

“Because this is my first holiday without May, it’s not gonna be the same.”

Tony put his rag down and walked to the other side of the counter, leaning against it. 

“I know it’s not going to be the same, kiddo, but you have all of us. You have me, Pepper, Happy, Uncle Rhodey, and Aunt Natasha. We’re here. I know we aren’t May, but we are your family.”

“Thank you, dad.”

Peter came over and hugged him, he’d been doing that a lot lately and Tony was okay with that. He wrapped his arms around Peter and kissed the top of his head. 

“It’s gonna be okay, kid.”

Peter woke up the next day and for the first time ever, he smiled. It was Thanksgiving and he was going to spend it with his family. He hopped in the shower and washed off. He tried to tame his wild curls, but soon gave up. Peter slipped into jeans and Tony’s old MIT sweater, he felt the most comfortable in it. He walked out and said good morning to Tony. 

“Morning, Underoos. Would you like to help with dinner?”

“Yes, please.”

Peter liked feeling useful, it got him out of his head for a little bit.

“You and I are in charge of the turkey and pumpkin pie. I have all the ingredients, we can start working on it after a little breakfast.”

The two ate a quick bowl of oatmeal and then got to work on making the pie. By the time it was done, the kitchen and the two men were covered in flour and pie ingredients. Peter decided another shower was in order and Tony said he would handle the mess in the kitchen.

When Peter emerged half an hour later, the rest of the group was gathered in the kitchen. He said hi to Uncle Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy. He saved Aunt Natasha for last. He went up to her and looked up at her face. She nodded and he immediately wrapped her arms around him, hugging her tightly. 

“Hi, my little spider. How are you?”

“I’m okay.”

“I’m glad. Я люблю тебя всем сердцем, my little spider.”

“Я тоже тебя люблю”

Natasha looked at him in awe. 

“Я учу русский,” Peter smiled. 

“No one has ever done this for me, my little spider. Thank you for this. I’d be happy to help you learn.”

“Spasibo.”

“You’re welcome, little one.”

They all smiled and then gathered around the table, amazed over the feast that was set before them. Aunt Natasha made sure she complimented the pumpkin pie when they started eating it. 

“Alright, everyone, what are you thankful for?”

Happy went first, saying he was happy for his job. Pepper agreed with him. 

Uncle Rhodey was happy that training was going well and that he was able to get to the VA meetings as well. Aunt Natasha said that she was thankful that there weren’t any missions and she could be with her friends today. 

“What about you, Underoos?”

“I’m thankful that I have a new family.”

There were tears glistening at the corner of his eyes. 

“Well, I’m thankful that you’re here, Underoos.”

Tony and Peter were both getting a little emotional. To ease the tension, Natasha flicked a piece of pumpkin pie at Peter’s face. 

“There ya go, little spider.”

Everybody laughed and then Peter smiled slightly. They were all together on Thanksgiving and for one moment he forgot about the pain he felt from losing May. It wasn’t a crushing weight in his chest and he smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> Я люблю тебя всем сердцем, my little spider.-I love you from the bottom of my heart, my little spider
> 
> Я тоже тебя люблю-I love you too. 
> 
> Я учу русский-I'm learning Russian.
> 
> Spasibo-Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
